wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Rule and policy changes, an encouragement and recruitment.
Several rules and policies changed, an encouragement and recruitment. A Change to the Tower Runaway Flag: Until now, if one voluntarily declanned from the Tower, one would receive the Runaway flag. That meant that if you then entered Tar Valon, you would be captured and put on the Farm. Into all perpetuity. Effective immediately, we're making the effect of this Runaway flag less permanent: -if a Tower declannee clans in any other clan, they can ask for the Runaway flag to be removed after 6 months RL after being clanned in their new clan -if a Tower declannee does not clan anywhere else, they can ask for the Runaway flag to be removed after 1 year RL after being declanned This should mean that essentially, the Tower "forgets" about runaways, as we've seen in the books on occasion. Please ask an immortal via the usual method (prays/forum private message) to check the time you've had the flag and to remove it. Amending the no-bonus to pk scalps rule: To help Councillors provide something extra for their clan that is not really a quest, we're amending this rule. From now on, you can add an extra reward to pk scalps to RPishly focus efforts on a certain region/ race/ clan, with a maximum of 5 qps extra per character per RL month. Example: the Green Ajah could do a +1 qp to trolloc rogues for a month, with a max of 5 qps per month. Removing the ban on using clan mobs to kill smobs in home zone: This rule never did quite make it to the Rules of WoTmud post and it was rarely enforced. Also because it never applied to DS and remorts in particular can draw on heaps of mobs. Ergo, it's just unnecessary red tape and it can and will be scrapped. Adding the ability for Clan Councillors to reward for giving away equipment: While it will still not be allowed to award for chest donations, we will allow clan councillors to use the Pay It Forward method to report their clan mates for donating to racks, barrels and so on. These donations to the general populace will be encouraged to spread the spirit of giving. For the relevant mobol/ syntax, as well as a reminder of the Pay It Forward principle, see here: http://www.wotmod.org/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=2077&p=12182&hilit=pay+it+forward#p12182 Recruitment for Roleplay "Moderators": In an effort to acknowledge, respect, reward and encourage roleplay, we are seeking a number of players who like reading roleplay logs and doing some minor admin duties to assist immortals in rewarding for these. As a Roleplay Moderator, you will be asked to read roleplay logs and character advancement stories posted on the Roleplay Forum section and record all the roleplaying participants in the log. Then you will be asked to post a recommendation for the qps immortals should reward. Periodically, one of the Staff will go through the recommendations and award the participants. E.g. in an intense RP log between an Aes Sedai and an Accepted, with roughly equal participation, suddenly a random person walks in and participates for a few minutes before moving on. Your recommendation could be: Aes Sedai: 3 qps Accepted: 3 qps Random: 1 qp Since we expect to be drawing on people who enjoy roleplay, we're hoping to assemble a team, so roleplayers with a Roleplay Moderator can also benefit from this feature on their mortals by virtue of someone else taking over and rating the entry. You would obviously be asked not to judge your own logs or stories. For those of you who also have off-site clan forums, we ask you to please post that you've also posted on Roleplay Forums for awarding. For those who are Councillors in such clans, please check Roleplay Forum to make sure there will be no double rewarding. If you are interested in becoming a Roleplay Moderator, please send a mail to Staff stating why you feel you are qualified to take on this position and list one or more characters whose rp you have fleshed out. Hopefully we can flesh this out and create a system where the workload is shared and by showing there actually still is roleplay happening, the notion that roleplay is dead will go away and maybe roleplay will beget roleplay.